The Last Battle
by Turtle
Summary: The Animorphs Finally Defeat the yeerks ... or so they think.


  
The Last Battle   
(Sequel to the shock) 

by: Tien 

Chapter 1   
My name is Tobias. I was in crocodile morph. It was so much more powerful than my hawk body that I used to fight in. It was an insane rush! The rest of the animorphs were all in the battle around me. And man, we were winning! We were actually winning! I mean, sure, we had escaped many times before when we had tried to attack the yeerk pool. But we had never suceeded in winning a battle. Now though, we had so many new animorphs! Thirteen, actually. Thirteen, oh man, that number is beautiful! A Taxxon rushed at me, but I snapped my powerful jaws, and he was just a bag of blood and guts. In all the madness, even now, the taxxons could not resist the meat of their own kind. Taxxons all came rushing toward the taxxon I had killed. I bit down on every bit of taxxon I could, and Rachel lumbered over in grizzly morph, and wiped a bunch out. Soon there were only a few taxxons left down in the yeerk pool. About ten human-controllers, and seemingly two thirds of hork bajir. We're winning!> I yelled gleefully to Rachel. A grizzly can't smile, but I'm pretty sure Rachel did. Suddenly, two hork-bajir, racing toward me! I bit down on one's leg, and he fell to the ground. Rachel hit the other hork-bajir in the head with a blow that would have killed a man. And it definately killed the hork-bajir. Slash! The hork-bajir I had knocked down was not giving up! He used his good foot and slashed defiantly at me with his ankle blade. I dodged the blow and bit his head off. It wasn't a pretty site. After a while we were all worn out, and three fourths of the yeerks down at the pool were dead. I was amazed. But we kept fighting until we had killed every yeerk down there. Suddenly, a flash of blue-tan fur. What!? My warriors, all dead!? NO!> The Visser cried angrily. You andalites will pay! Wait. There are more of you than there were before! NO! The andalite fleet could not have arrived. Oh well. Even if you have, you will not win this war with your andalite pride.> We said nothing, but I saw Rachel leap toward Visser Three. He dodged her, and began to run toward the nearest exit, and began to morph human. I couldn't help it. Visser, you won't get away this time!> I yelled in his head, and I blocked his path. Soon all thirteen of us were surrounding him. He stopped morphing to human and went back to andalite. Then he began to morph again. He was massive, huge! Blades began to sprout all over him, like a hork-bajir's, but far larger. I leaped at him, trying to kill him before he finished. But just as I was about to bite into his flesh, Armored scaled, even tougher than my own began to sprout. I just acquired this animal, It's called a Dorenta. I do hope you like it.> he said with an evil laugh. We ran around him and out the exit. We demorphed and got away before he could catch us. He had gotten away. Again. But it had been a huge blow! We all went back to Cassie's barn to rest, and talk about what our next blow should be. We knew that we should strike again, while they were weak. Once we were there, Cassie actually started to give some of the animals their medications. I was up in the rafters. The barn was crowded, thirteen animorphs. I looked at Rachel. She smiled at me. And In my own way, I smiled back. 

Chapter 2   
"Alright," Jake said in a loud voice. "I have a good plan about what we could do next. It would be such a huge blow- All those controllers, and this." Katie looked at him "What is it?" Jake smiled. "We destroyed their first Kandrona, and the one near the north pole, so why not the new one?" We all looked at him like he was a genius. "Great point but," Cassie said with a look at Jake, "We have no idea where the new one is." That all brought our hopes down. I'll be right back,> I said in thought speak to them all. I'm going to fly over to Erek's and see if he knows anything.> I zipped out of the barn, and flew to Erek's. Erek is a chee. It took about five minutes to get there. I hid in some bushes and morphed to human, then I knocked on Erek's door. "Hi," I said to Erek's dad. "Can I talk to Erek real quick?" he nodded. "Sure." I stepped in the seemingly normal room. A few second later Erek came down that stairs. "Hello Tobias." he said. "We just killed a ton of yeerks!" I gloated. "All of the controllers down at the yeerk pool!" he smiled. "I heard. What did you want to talk about? Is that it?" he asked me. "No." I said. "We want to get the yeerks while their weak. Do you know where the new kandrona is?" Erek smiled. "I just learned and was about to tell you. It's about fifty miles northeast from the edge of the forest, in a cave." I stared at him. "Fifty miles?" Erek nodded. "Well thanks," I said. "I gotta go, the others are waiting." I hid back in the bushes and demorphed, and flew back. Fifteen minutes had passed. When I got back I told the others what Erek had told me. "Fifty miles?" Marco asked. Yeah. But at least it isn't like, a hundred miles.> I said. But I have an idea. Geese can power fly, and they can fly close together. That would give us a huge advantage if we all morphed them and flew there.> They all nodded. "Great Idea Tobias." Chelsea said. Saturday, if you're all free, you can tell your parents you're all going to the gardens to gether all day to have fun, and we can fly there, and maybe bust the place up. But it's probably going to be heavily armed. So we can go early in the morning to the gardens, and get elephants and rhinos to morph or whatever, and that might help.> They all kid of stared at me. "Tobias, that's a great plan!" Jake said. "I'm free Saturday." he added. Everyone was free that day too, except for Katie and Chelsea. "Don't worry, we can cancel that hair appointment.> Katie said. "Great." Mike said. So we got ready for the ultimate battle. 

Chapter 3   
It was Saturday. We were all finished acquiring the elephants and Rhinos. We morphed geese and flew and flew for what seemed like forever. It took us about an hour and a half to get there. I spotted it first. Geese eyes aren't as good as my regular rapter eyes, but they were good. That looks like a small opening. Let's check it out.> I said. The others seemed doubtful. Why would they use a small cave?> Jake asked. Hey, the yeerks don't want this place to be noticeable, so maybe this small opening leads to a bigger cave. I'll check it out." I said. I dove down and went inside. It was pretty dark. I flew slowly, not wanting to hit a wall. Guys?> I said. Fly on in here, this really is a huge cave with a small opening. I landed on the ground to wait for them. A few minutes later I heard a large flutter of wings. Come on.> I said. We flew for what seemed like an eternity. Prince Jake,> Ax said. We have fifteen minutes left in this morph.> Alright lets stop and demorph we can-> Jake said, but he was cut off by me. Look!> I said. There's a very bright light back there!> I said. Instead of demorphing, we followed the light. Woa!> Kevin said. There was a huge, and I mean huge cavern in there. I'd swear they hollowed out the mountain or something! Maybe they did. There was another Kandrona here. But it was so much bigger than the other ones we had seen. There were no guards there. No one was there. I f I hadn't known better I'd say it was just a big ball of rock that was green. The light was actually a small carved hole in the top of the huge cavern. We've struck gold! They have the Kandrona here, but they think that people will think it's just rock. So they donh't have any guards!> I said. I sense something is wrong. The yeerks would not just leave something so powerful out to be destroyed.> Ax said. But I don't think Jake was totally listening. Demorph.> he said. We all demorphed, and then I got ready to become a rhino. Soon we were all in our elephant and rhino morphs. On the count of three!> Jake yelled giddily. One...Two...THREE!> We all charged at the big huge Kandrona like some nightmare stampede. BLAM BLAM BLAM!!!!! The noise was increadible as we banged into the huge grean ball. And that was when I realized Ax was right. The yeerk's hadn't left us alone to destroy the kandrona. They had tons of guards, hiding. Hiding where we wouldn't have guessed. But we realized what we had done. We were destroying the Kandrona. We were destroying all the guards that we now in the cavern, huge amounts of hork-bajir, and taxxons. But we were also destroying ourselves. 

Chapter 4   
See, we had created an explsion of rock. The kandrona had been connected to the wall of the 'mountain'. And now, we were about to be buried alive with all of these controllers. And then I realized another thing. The yeerks could survive if they left their hosts. Yeerks! My fellow Yeerks!> I yelled. Get out of your hosts, you will survive.> And then everywhere, I saw slimy gray slugs crawling out of their hosts. It had worked! They thought I was a controller yelling them to safety. Then, I called out in thought speak to the hosts, Climb up to the hole in the top before you die! All free hosts out there, you can survive!> The taxxons couldn't climb though. They ended up dead. But it didn't matter, because taxxons wer allies of the yeerks. But the hork-bajit could climb. Soon all of us in our non-climbable morphs were lef in there. We began to run towards the wall, and we broke a huge hole in there, just as the world fell apart above us. We barely made it out alive. But we had destroyed the Kandrona! We took the hork-bajir that had escaped and took them to the Valley of the free hork-bajir. Soon yeerks began to die everywhere. And the Invasion of earth came to an end. No more fighting. Tom, and chapman and all the people of the world were soon free. And then everyone on earth knew about the yeerks. The andalite fleet finally cam, and killed the very last of the yeerks. Marco's mom was soon free. It was one of the very few times I'd actually seen him cry. The andalites and humans became very good friends, and Humans showed them how they could open up to other species, and andalites finally shared their tecnology. Together we built cities on planets of the solar system and had actual spacelines (like airlines) that could take you to other planets. Hork-bajir were free again, and ellimists became friends too. Lives were saved. And soon, the galaxy was a safe place to be again. For now... 

The End. Or not... 

To Be Continued in ... The Return 


End file.
